La decisión de Karamatsu
by catorceuno
Summary: Karamatsu siente que sobra entre sus hermanos y decide partir. Quizás para siempre.
1. Adiós

Ya era más de media noche, y en casa de los Matsuno todos estaban durmiendo. Bueno, casi todos. Karamatsu, el segundo de los sextillizos, estaba más despierto que nunca. Miró a su derecha. Ichimatsu, como siempre, le daba la espalda. A su izquierda, Todomatsu sonreía en sueños. Quién sabe lo que pasaba en ese momento por la cabeza del más pequeño.

Intentando no hacer ruido, Karamatsu se deslizó lentamente hasta salir de la cama que compartía con sus hermanos. Con movimientos lentos se sacó el pijama y se puso jeans, su cinturón de siempre, una camiseta con su rostro estampado y la infaltable chaqueta de cuero. Abrió el armario con suavidad y sacó una mochila que tenía preparada para esa ocasión, con algo de ropa y dinero que había ganado hacía un tiempo en el pachinko. Se colocó la mochila y suspiró. Ya era hora.

-¿Cacamatsu?

Karamatsu se sobresaltó al oír la voz de Ichimatsu. Se dio vuelta y vio que su hermano lo miraba frotándose los ojos. Karamatsu se acercó al chico y se sentó a su lado.

-Duérmete, Ichimatsu -le susurró, temiendo que los demás lo oyeran.

-¿Vas a algún lado? -Insistió ichimatsu.

Karamatsu se mordió el labio. No quería que nadie lo viera partir.

-¿Qué te parece si te canto una canción para que te duermas? -dijo Karamatsu, y antes de que su hermano le contestara entonó una dulce canción de cuna que su madre les cantaba cuando eran pequeños.

 _Dango, dango, dango, dango, dango daikazoku. Dango, dango, dango, dango, dango daikazoku_

De mala gana, Ichimatsu comenzó a cerrar los ojos y acomodarse en su lado de la cama.

 _Yancha na yaki-dango yasashii an-dango. Sukoshi yumemigachi na tsukimi-dango_

Karamatsu siguió cantando mientras se ponía de pie. Miró a sus otros hermanos. Sería duro para él dejarlos a todos. Mal que mal, habían sido sus primeros amigos, pero ahora sentía que sobraba.

 _Osomashi goma-dango yotsugo kushi dango. Minna, minna awasete hyakunin kazoku_

Se alejó poco a poco y vio a esos cinco rostros tan similares al suyo. Todos sonreían. Al parecer, la canción de su madre los tranquilizaba incluso ahora, que ya estaban en sus veinte años.

 _Aka-chan dango wa itsumo shiawase no naka de. Toshiyori dango wa me o hosometeru_

Karamatsu abrió la puerta corrediza y dando un último vistazo a la que había sido su habitación por tantos años, dejó de cantar y cerró silenciosamente. Bajó las escaleras y se quedó unos segundos frente a la puerta para salir.

-Itekimasu -susurró. Abrió la puerta y salió, quizás para siempre, de su casa.


	2. Nada particular

\- ¡Allá va!

Osomatsu lanzó la pelota de béisbol con toda la fuerza que pudo. Jyushimatsu, preparado, la bateó tan fuerte que la bola salió disparada hasta perderse a lo lejos.

-Esta es la quinta bola que pierdes, Jyushimatsu -dijo Osomatsu mirando a su hermano.

-No importa, Osomatsu niisan -contestó con su sonrisa de siempre- aún me quedan cincuenta y cinco pelotas más.

Jyushimatsu sacó un gran saco lleno de pelotas de béisbol mientras Osomatsu negaba con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír.

Dentro de la casa, el ambiente era mucho más tranquilo. Choromatsu estaba sentado en el suelo leyendo un nuevo manga que se había comprado, mientras Todomatsu, sentado en el sillón, revisaba sus redes sociales. En el techo, Ichimatsu estaba acariciando a un par de gatos que estaban por allí, preguntándose qué era ese extraño sentimiento que no lo abandonaba desde la noche anterior.

A la hora de la cena, cinco de los seis hermanos fueron a comer lo que su madre les había preparado. Como siempre, estaba todo delicioso, pero aún así, ninguno dijo una palabra. Era extraño, todos sentían como que algo faltaba, pero no estaban muy seguros qué era. Probablemente nada muy importante.

Esa noche prepararon la cama que compartían entre todos y se acostaron temprano.

-Me siento menos apretado que en otras ocasiones -comentó Todomatsu. Entonces miró a su derecha.

-¿Totty? -dijo Ichimatsu extrañado. Por lo general no podía verlo en las noches, ya que a su lado dormía...

-Voy a apagar la luz -dijo Osomatsu al tiempo que todo se volvía oscuro.

 _Dango, dango, dango, dango, dango, dango, daikazoku_

-Jyushimatsu, ¿puedes callarte, por favor? -dijo Choromatsu mientras su hermano cantaba.

-Lo siento, Choromatsu niisan, pero recordé esta canción. Creí que la había olvidado, pero no, y me alegra tenerla conmigo.

-Yo también recordé esa canción. Nos la solía cantar mamá para que nos quedásemos dormidos -dijo Osomatsu sin poder evitar sonreír.

 _Dango, dango, dango, dango, dango, dango, daikazoku_

Esta vez, Totty siguió cantando, y poco a poco los demás se le iban sumando a la melodía.

 _Yancha na yaki-dango yasashii an-dango. Sukoshi yumemigachi na tsukimi-dango_

La melodía los relajó y todos, sin excepción, sintieron calidez en sus pechos, en sus corazones. Las últimas sílabas de la canción fueron apenas susurradas, ya que uno a uno iban cayendo en un feliz sueño. Finalmente los cinco hermanos se quedaron dormidos tranquilamente.


	3. Uno menos

Ichimatsu despertó sobresaltado. Tenía la respiración agitada y le costó unos segundos volver a calmarse. Había tenido una pesadilla, pero no recordaba sobre qué era. Ya había amanecido, y en poco tiempo sus hermanos iban a despertar, así que se frotó los ojos y se levantó. Abajo, su madre cocinaba el desayuno, así que decidió salir al patio trasero para ver si había algún gato que necesitara su cariño.

No pasaron ni diez minutos y se empezaron a oír ruidos desde la habitación, los demás se estaban levantando. Ichimatsu volvió a subir y cuando abrió la puerta, ya habían guardado todo y estaban poniendo la mesa para el desayuno. Poco después llegó su madre con los platos para todos.

-Que tengan buen provecho -dijo antes de volver a salir.

-Itadakimasu -dijeron todos.

Los hermanos empezaron a desayunar con poco ánimo, excepto Jyushimatsu que parecía estar en una carrera y comía lo más rápido que podía.

\- Gochisosama deshita -dijo Jyushimatsu y se puso de pie pero, en lugar de salir como siempre lo hacía, se quedó mirando un momento a sus hermanos con un gesto extrañamente serio.

-¿Qué sucede, Jyushimatsu? -preguntó Osomatsu.

\- Karamatsu niisan -respondió el aludido.

Todos se miraron y cayeron en la cuenta de que Karamatsu no estaba. De hecho, hacía más de un día que no lo veían. Eso no era usual.

-Tal vez ganó mucho dinero en el pachinko y no volverá hasta gastarlo... -dijo Todomatsu, poco convencido.

-Quizás... quizás Chibita volvió a secuestrarlo -dijo Choromatsu y los demás asintieron. Eso debía ser. En cualquier momento recibirían una llamada para pagar por su rescate, como la última vez.

El día pasó y la llamada no llegaba. Karamatsu tampoco aparecía. Algo extraño estaba pasando. En la noche, decidieron ir por oden y preguntarle a chibita por su hermano.

-¿Karamatsu? Sí, pasó ayer por la mañana -respondió Chibita- dijo no sé qué de un viaje y me pagó todo lo que me debía.

Los hermanos se miraron con extrañeza.

-Así que ese maldito sí tenía dinero escondido -murmuró Ichimatsu.

-De hecho -continuó Chibita- pagó lo que me debían todos ustedes, idiotas.

Esta vez fue la sorpresa la que se veía en los rostros de los chicos.

-¿Y no dijo nada más del viaje? -preguntó Totty.

-Mierda, no lo sé, algo de la vida, de su misión, de su fin en este mundo. Ese idiota se expresa muy raro.

-¿De su fin en este mundo? -dijo Choromatsu palideciendo.

-O quizás escuché mal, ya sabes -respondió Chibita rápidamente- probablemente esta noche o mañana volverá con ustedes, idiotas.

Los demás asintieron. Debía volver. Tenía que volver.


	4. Esperanza

Al igual que el día anterior, nada supieron de Karamatsu. Esa noche fueron a los baños públicos. Era muy extraño cómo todo el mundo seguía igual mientras que ellos tenían el pecho apretado por la preocupación y la duda. Los demás reían, tiraban bromas, peleaban, pero los hermanos estaban mucho más callados que de costumbre. ¿Dónde estás, Karamatsu?

Al volver a casa y preparar la cama, Todomatsu no pudo aguantar la angustia al colocar las seis almohadas y salió de la habitación rápidamente. Osomatsu fingió no verlo, pero apretó los labios. Choromatsu agachó la cabeza y Jyushimatsu dejó de sonreír. El único que siguió como si nada fue Ichimatsu, que se acostó como si nada.

A los pocos minutos, oyeron sollozos. Primero despacio y luego con más y más volumen. Osomatsu salió de la habitación y se encontró con el menor en cuclillas y las manos en la cara, intentado detener las lágrimas pero sin éxito.

-Totty... no llores -susurró acariciando el cabello de su hermano.

-No puedo evitar pensar... ¿y si nunca más volvemos a hacer la cama para seis?, ¿y si se fue para siempre?, ¿y si ... -pero no pudo continuar la frase porque el nudo en la garganta se había convertido en un torrente de lágrimas.

Choromatsu apareció tras su hermano mayor y se puso de rodillas junto a Todomatsu.

\- No te preocupes. Quizás encontró trabajo y no nos dijo... o quería independizarse y pensó que esta era la mejor manera de hacerlo... -pero estaba claro que Choromatsu no creía en lo que estaba diciendo.

-¿Por qué arman tanto escándalo? -dijo Ichimatsu asomándose junto a Jyushimatsu- ninguno tomaba muy enserio a Karamatsu, jamás lo tratamos bien, siempre lo dejábamos hablando solo...

-Ichimatsu niisan -dijo Jyushimatsu tomándole el brazo suavemente.

-No, Jyushimatsu. Es la verdad, ninguno quería a Karamatsu hasta ahora que desapareció. Choromatsu, tú mismo dijiste una vez que sería mejor si fuésemos cinco. Pues ahora ya lo somos.

Los otros cuatro hermanos se quedaron helados.

-Cómo puedes decir eso -dijo Osomatsu abalanzándose sobre Ichimatsu.

-¿Acaso es mentira? -respondió Ichimatsu intentando quitarse a su hermano de encima. Osomatsu apretó los dientes y antes de saber lo que estaba haciendo le dio un puñetazo a Ichimatsu.

-¡Osomatsu! -exclamó Choromatsu, mientras el aludido entraba con furia en la habitación. Ichimatsu lo miró con odio y se tiró sobre él para devolverle el golpe. Ambos cayeron sobre la colcha y comenzaron a pelear.

-¡Deténganse! -chilló Todomatsu.

-¡No puedes negar que siempre lo tratamos como una basura! -decía Ichimatsu mientras esquivaba los golpes de Osomatsu.

Choromatsu tomó a Osomatsu por los hombros y Jyushimatsu hizo lo mismo con Ichimatsu. Ambos estaban jadeando y con varios golpe en la cara y cuerpo.

-¡Es nuestra culpa, es nuestra culpa!- exclamó Ichimatsu antes de derrumbarse y caer de rodillas- es nuestra culpa... es mi culpa...

Jyushimatsu abrazó a su hermano y ambos comenzaron a derramar lágrimas. Los otros tres se acercaron y se apoyaron los unos en los otros, mientras las lágrimas corrían por esos cinco rostros prácticamente iguales.

-Mañana saldremos a buscarlo, ¿está bien? -dijo Osomatsu- no puede estar muy lejos.

-¿Y qué tal si ya no está? -susurró Ichimatsu- si decidió desaparecer para siempre. Su final en este mundo...

-No -lo cortó Jyushimatsu- Karamatsu niisan está vivo. Y lo vamos a encontrar.

Todos asintieron. Esa noche durmieron más cerca de lo habitual.


	5. Búsqueda

Aún no eran las nueve de la mañana y los cinco hermanos ya estaban saliendo de la casa. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veían el amanecer, pero esta vez tenían un buen motivo para madrugar.

-Muy bien, hoy nos separaremos y cada uno irá a los lugares donde podría estar Karamatsu o donde podría haber pasado, y le preguntaremos a la gente del lugar por él. ¿Entendido? -dijo Osomatsu

-¡Sí! -contestaron los de más.

-¡Muy bien, en marcha!

Cada uno tomó un camino diferente, pensando qué habría hecho Karamatsu durante esos días, o dónde podría haberse quedado.

Jyushimatsu caminaba cerca de donde iban a jugar al Pachinko. Entró al local, registró por todos lados, pero no vio a su hermano. Negó tristemente con la cabeza y se dirigió a la salida, pero justo antes de poder salir, alguien lo tomó por el hombro.

-¡Hey, pensé que no volverías, Karamatsu! -le dijo alegremente un hombre alto y fornido.

-¿Eh? Pero... yo no...

-El otro día no pude agradecerte que me ayudaras a defender el local de esos bandidos. Fuiste muy valiente, chico -dijo el hombre dándole palmadas en la espalda- siempre serás bienvenido en este lugar, y si se te acaba el dinero, yo podría prestarte algo -añadió guiñándole un ojo.

Jyushimatsu sonrió extrañado.

Todomatsu fue al lugar donde Karamatsu y él solían pescar. Buscó con la mirada por si encontraba a su hermano, y de pronto vio a alguien con su chaqueta negra. Todomatsu fue corriendo hacia la persona, pero al darse vuelta, se dio cuenta de que no era su hermano. De hecho, era una anciana.

-Oh, jovencito, creí que no te vería más por aquí -sonrió la anciana al ver a Todomatsu, quien la mirada con una mezcla de duda y decepción- muchas gracias por darme tu chaqueta el día de ayer. Ya no he vuelto a sentir frío desde entonces.

La anciana tomó las manos de Todomatsu y le volvió a sonreír. Todomatsu la miró y asintió con la cabeza, esbozando una tímida sonrisa.

Osomatsu fue al puente donde su hermano solía esperar a sus _Karamatsu girls,_ pero al llegar se encontró con Choromatsu.

-No esperaba verte aquí -le dijo Osomatsu.

-No sabía dónde más buscar -respondió Choromatsu.

Una chica se acercó a ellos con expresión de sorpresa.

-¡Karamatsu, no sabía que tenías un hermano gemelo! -dijo ella alegremente sin saber a cuál de los dos mirar. Osomatsu y Choromatsu se miraron al momento que sus rostros enrojecían. ¿Quién era esa chica? Que por lo demás era muy guapa.

\- Yo.. ehh.. pues... - balbuceó Osomatsu. Entonces la chica se dirigió a él.

-Karamatsu, sé que me dijiste que el dinero que me diste el otro día no era necesario que te lo devolviera, pero siento que tengo una deuda contigo. Gracias a ti mi padre pudo pagar sus deudas y como verás, mis hermanos y yo dejamos de vivir junto a este puente. ¡Estoy tan contenta de que hayas vuelto! -exclamó ella abrazando a Osomatsu, que no podía articular palabra. Al soltarlo, la chica continuó hablando- También volvimos a abrir nuestra panadería, así que cuando quieras algo de pan, nosotros te daremos todo el que necesites. Está muy cerca, la encontrarás de inmediato.

La chica siguió sonriendo a ambos chicos que intentaban decir alguna frase coherente.

Ichimatsu recorrió prácticamente la mitad de la ciudad sin encontrar ni rastro de su hermano perdido. Se apoyó en una pared cerca de un callejón. Estaba muy cansado. Un pequeño niño se le acercó y lo quedó mirando fijamente. Después de varios segundos, Ichimatsu ya no pudo aguantar los ojos de aquel niño.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Karamatsu-san?

-¿Eh?

-Te ves diferente, Karamatsu-san -susurró el pequeño. Ichimatsu lo miró con sorpresa, y no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar que esta era la segunda vez que lo confundían con su hermano. Y eso que ahora no llevaba puesta su ropa. El pequeño niño se metió la mano del bolsillo y sacó las gafas de sol de Karamatsu- quería devolverte eso...

-¿Por qué tienes estas gafas?

-Cuando ayudaste a sacar a nuestra gatita del árbol, se te cayeron y decidí guardármelos... lo siento...

Ichimatsu tomó los lentes y los apretó entre sus manos.

-No deberías tomar lo que no es tuyo -susurró Ichimatsu.

-Lo sé, lo siento, pero quería ser tan genial como tú- gimoteó el chiquillo. Ichimatsu lo miró sombríamente, pero luego se agachó hasta quedar a su altura.

-No te preocupes. No eres el único que ha pensado eso -dijo revolviéndole el cabello. El niño sonrió y salió corriendo.

Ya era casi hora de almorzar, así que los cinco hermanos volvieron a casa. Cuando se encontraron, cada uno relató lo que le había pasado.

-Karamatsu niisan siempre ha sido bueno con todos- dijo Jyushimatsu.

-Pero ahora es distinto, se desprendió de su chaqueta, del dinero... -continuó Todomatsu.

-Es como si Karamatsu se estuviese deshaciendo de las cosas de este mundo... -dijo Choromatsu.

-No podemos rendirnos. Tenemos que encontrarlo -dijo Osomatsu.

-O podría ser demasiado tarde -susurró Ichimatsu.

Todos quedaron en silencio, con un nudo en el pecho. Karamatsu no podía desaparecer así, pensando que no lo extrañarían. Pero ya habían buscado por toda la ciudad... excepto...

-La playa -dijo de pronto Jyushimatsu, recordando a una chica que tampoco se sentía valorada en este mundo- debemos ir a la playa.

Los demás asintieron, y se fueron corriendo, rezando para que todavía no fuese muy tarde para detener a Karamatsu.


	6. Playa

La suave y salada brisa soplaba tranquilamente, moviendo un poco la arena y haciendo que el oleaje del mar estuviera levemente fuerte. Si en ese momento alguna familia estuviese en ese sector de la playa, seguramente los niños se podrían bañar sin peligro mientras los padres los miraban desde la orilla. Pero no había nadie. Quizás porque hacía un poco de frío o quizás porque había muchas rocas, y cuando el oleaje era fuerte podía llevarte al fondo, sin que tuvieses ninguna posibilidad de volver a salir a la superficie.

Una de las particularidades de esa playa era el gran saliente que terminaba en un precipicio el cual llevaba directamente a una de las partes más peligrosas del mar. Hacía pocos meses, una chica estuvo allí, primero para saltar, aunque se arrepintió cuando otro joven llegó a la playa y comenzó a batear cientos de veces. Ahora, nuevamente esa saliente tenía un visitante, un joven veinteañero que ya se había desprendido de todo. Su dinero, su chaqueta favorita e incluso sus lentes oscuros ya estaban en buenas manos.

Unos tres o cuatro días antes, este joven estaba bien peinado y totalmente arreglado, como si quisiera impresionar al mundo para que lo dejase vivir en él, pero ahora parecía haberse dado por vencido. Desaliñado, sin haberse bañado en varios días y con la mirada perdida en el horizonte, este joven ya no esperaba nada, y sabía que nada más se esperaba de él.

El joven estaba sentado, abrazándose las piernas. La brisa acariciaba su cabello y cerró los ojos. Imaginó todo lo que dejaba atrás, todo lo que había vivido. En general había sido una buena vida, pero en los úlltimos años le parecía insoportable. Era invisible para los demás. O peor, era un estorbo, una molestia, y a pesar de que intentaba no darle importancia, cada día le dolía más y más. Se sentía vacío, inútil. Por eso esta era la mejor decisión. Parecía drástica, pero siempre había oído que al otro lado habría un mundo mejor. Un mundo lleno de amor, y eso era lo que él necesitaba.

El chico se puso de pie, decidido. Respiró hondo, porque sabía que era la última vez que lo haría. Adiós, hermanos. Avanzó y antes de darse cuenta o de arrepentirse, ya estaba cayendo. El mar se acercaba a una velocidad peligrosa. A lo lejos oyó un grito, o quizás fue solo su imaginación. Cerró los ojos y sonrió. Ahora estaría en un mundo mejor.


	7. Encuentro

Osomatsu y sus hermanos demoraron cerca de una hora en llegar a la playa. Jyushimatsu se puso a la cabeza. Si Karamatsu quería acabar con su vida, sabía exactamente donde estaría, y corrió lo más rápido que pudo. Al ser el más atlético de sus hermanos, fue el primero en llegar bajo el saliente donde hacía un tiempo había estado su chica. Y entonces lo vio, pero era muy tarde.

Karamatsu estaba cayendo.

-¡Niisaaan! -gritó Jyushimatsu desesperado y siguió corriendo, mientras sus hermanos llegaban sin aliento a la playa.

Jyushimatsu siguió corriendo hacia la dirección donde Karamatsu ya había desaparecido entre las olas. Muy cerca de él, Ichimatsu también corría desesperado, y tras ellos, los demás hermanos intentaban alcanzarlos.

El oleaje estaba tranquilo. Jyushimatsu se sacó el polerón rápidamente y lo tiró en la arena mientras se metía al agua.

-¡Niisan! ¡Niisan! -gritaba, aunque sabía que Karamatsu no le respondería.

Al llegar donde había desaparecido el cuerpo de su hermano, se hundió para poder encontrarlo, pero por más que buscaba y bajaba una y otra vez, no podía encontrar a su hermano. La cuarta vez que salió a tomar aire, Ichimatsu estaba nadando a su lado.

-No lo encuentro, no lo encuentro -decía Jyushimatsu con la voz temblorosa y los ojos ardiéndole por la sal y las lágrimas.

Osomatsu, Choromatsu y Todomatsu llegaron en ese instante.

-Busquemos por alrededor, sin separarnos mucho. No puede estar muy lejos, maldita sea -dijo Osomatsu. Todos asintieron con la cabeza y buscaron bajo el agua, intentando controlar la angustia que se extendía por sus cuerpos.

Fue Todomatsu quien encontró el cuerpo. Primero lo rozó con la mano, estaba entre unas rocas. Casi gritó, pero bajo el agua eso habría sido imprudente. Tomó el brazo de Karamatsu, y tiró de él hacia la superficie, intentando no pensar lo destrozado que podría estar el cuerpo de su hermano. No lo miró hasta que llegó a la superficie.

-¡Aquí está! -gritó, mientras hacía su mayor esfuerzo por sacar a Karamatsu a la superficie. Por suerte, sus peores pensamientos no eran reales, y salvo algunas heridas, el rostro de su hermano estaba en perfecto estado. Solo que no respiraba. Los demás se acercaron para ayudar a Todomatsu a arrastrar a Karamatsu a la orilla.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la arena, Karamatsu no respiraba. Estaba blanco, con varias heridas en la cara y cuerpo y con los ojos cerrados. Ichimatsu comenzó a golpearle el pecho mientras Todomatsu llamaba a la ambulancia.

-¡Reacciona, imbécil, reacciona! -gritaba Ichimatsu mientras lo golpeaba con más fuerza, hasta que Choromatsu lo detuvo.

-Eso no funcionará. Hay que hacerle RCP -dijo Choromatsu- entrelaza tus manos, aprieta aquí cinco veces y paras unos segundos para poder darle respiración -le dijo a Ichimatsu señalándole un punto bajo el pecho de Karamatsu.

Ichimatsu le hizo caso, mientras Choromatsu echaba la cabeza de Karamatsu hacia atrás. A la quinta vez que Ichimatsu apretó, Choromatsu le dio respiración boca a boca a Karamatsu. Osomatsu se sentó en la arena con la manos en la cabeza y Jyushimatsu se arrodilló a su lado. Todomatsu llegó a los pocos segundos. La ambulancia llegaría lo más rápido posible.

Estuvieron así unos quince segundos que parecieron eternos. Todomatsu fue el primero en derrumbarse y lloró con impotencia. Jyushimatsu le siguió y Osomatsu tampoco se pudo aguantar. Choromatsu e Ichimatsu sentían las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas, pero no podían detenerse.

-¡Que despierte, maldita sea! -gritó Ichimatsu desesperado porque sus intentos no daban resultado, dando un fuerte golpe a Karamatsu. Entonces, el chico abrió los ojos y comenzó a toser. Choromatsu se sobrepuso a la sorpresa y lo colocó de lado, para que no volviera a ahogarse. Karamatsu vomitó toda el agua que había en sus pulmones y volvió a tumbarse.

Los demás se acercaron contentos, pero Karamatsu volvió a desmayarse. Aunque esta vez respiraba.

La ambulancia llegó a los pocos minutos y se llevó a Karamatsu y sus cinco hermanos.


	8. Familia

Era todo muy extraño. Era como si estuviera flotando en la nada. No era desagradable, pero tampoco sentía la felicidad que le habían prometido. Quizás estaba en el limbo por haberse suicidado. Tal vez tendría que pasar toda la eternidad en ese estado. Bueno, no estaba tan mal, no le dolía nada y no sentía el tiempo pasar, como si estuviese en un perpetuo presente. No estaba tan mal.

Un momento, algo sí estaba mal. ¿Qué era ese ruido? Era repetitivamente agudo y molesto. El estado de ingravidad estaba pasando. Ahora sentía que estaba acostado sobre una superficie, sentía su respiración, comenzó a ser consiente de su cuerpo. Quería abrir los ojos pero no podía. Sentía su cuerpo, pero era como estar atrapado dentro de él mismo. Volvió a hacer un esfuerzo. Al parecer logró mover un poco la mano, pero nada más. Comenzó a sentir que volvía a la nada.

Nuevamente volvió el sonido, pero esta vez más fuerte. No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado flotando desde la última vez. A veces sentía que iba a despertar, pero no podía, y volvía a flotar, a perder la conciencia de todo. Sintió eso varias veces, pero no había tiempo, no podía contarlas. Cada vez que le ocurría era como si fuera la primera, porque no había pasado, solo presente.

Pero esta vez fue diferente.

Sintió su cuerpo, su respiración y oyó el molesto sonido. Ahora sí debía abrir los ojos. Se sentía distinto, más en este mundo. Hizo un gran esfuerzo. Estaba moviendo los ojos de un lado a otro, podía sentirlo. Entonces, poco a poco, los abrió. Al principio no vio nada, ¿se había quedado ciego? No, podía ver un borroso punto de luz. Se demoró un poco, pero por fin pudo enfocar bien.

Estaba oscuro, seguramente era de noche. Y estaba en el hospital, eso era claro. El molesto sonido que había oído tantas veces era el del monitor que censaba sus latidos, y la pequeña luz venía del mismo. A su derecha había un suero que se conectaba a su brazo por una sonda. Al ver su brazo le sorprendió ver cabello junto a él. Entonces miró su cama y había cinco personas con la cabeza apoyada sobre ella. Todos estaban durmiendo. Intentó hablar pero las palabras no le salían, así que sonrió y volvió a dormirse.

Sentía la luz tras sus párpados cerrados. Seguramente había dormido algunas horas. Abrió lentamente los ojos y volvió a ver las cinco personas con la cabeza apoyada sobre su cama.

-Chicos... -susurró, y eso bastó para que el primero despertara sobresaltado. Osomatsu, a su derecha, lo miró con una mezcla de alegría y sorpresa.

-¡Karamatsu! -exclamó y lo abrazó. Los demás despertaron de inmediato y al ver que su hermano se había despertado, se tiraron sobre él.

-Estabamos tan preocupados -dijo Ichimatsu que estaba a su izquierda.

-Pensamos que no despertarías -agregó Todomatsu.

-No vuelvas a asustarnos de esa forma -sollozó Choromatsu.

-Niisan, no vuelvas a irte nunca más -dijo Jyushimatsu.

Karamatsu sonrió.

-Estuviste más de un mes sin despertar. Estábamos tan angustiados -dijo Osomatsu cuando dejó de abrazarlo- al principio casi te perdimos... mamá y papá estaban destrozados... nosotros también...

-Perdónanos, Karamatsu -dijo Ichimatsu- sé que esto fue por nuestra culpa... por mi culpa. No habría sabido qué hacer si no hubieses sobrevivido...

Karamatsu asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo. Ya estaba todo perdonado. No podía hablar, aún se sentía débil, pero con toda la fuerza que pudo juntar, acarició suavemente el rostro de Ichimatsu, quien le tomó la mano y no la volvió a soltar. Los demás hicieron lo mismo. Tomaron las manos de Karamatsu y le pedían perdón, mientras lloraban.

Muy débil y despacio, Karamatsu empezó a tararear una canción que todos conocían muy bien.

 _Dango, dango dango..._

Pero las fuerzas lo abandonaron luego y dejó de entonar. la melodía Ichimatsu lo miró, se secó las lágrimas y continuó la canción.

 _Dango, dango, daikazoku._

Los demás se miraron entre ellos, sonriendo y se unieron.

 _Dango, dango dango, dango, dango daikazoku_

Por fin la familia volvía a estar real y verdaderamente unida.

Fin.


End file.
